In The Heat Of The Moment (When You're All Alone And Out Of Breath)
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Satoshi had never so much minded being an omega, after all, he had pretty much planned out the majority of his life after high school. He would confess to Naomi who he was pretty sure felt the same about him and everything would be fine, after all, she was an alpha. But then everything turns to chaos as he and his classmates are thrown into Heavenly Host...
1. 1

**A/n: So uh...It appears my sort of past obsession with corpse party has revived itself...So I've been working on a couple of fics recently and have decided to split this one into two chapters instead of one ridiculously long one.**  
**I've never written an alpha/beta/omega fic before but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so uhh...here it is!**  
**I've also been somewhat desperate to actually upload something because everythingI'm currently working on is fairly long and/or time-consuming (Including a multi-chapter AU with this pairing because I'm trash hehhe)**  
**But anyway, enjoy this first chapter of a rare-pair fic!**

* * *

_Full summary (Because it's too long): Satoshi had never so much minded being an omega, after all, he had pretty much planned out the majority of his life after high school. He would confess to Naomi who he was pretty sure felt the same about him and everything would be fine, after all, she was an alpha._

_But then everything turns to chaos as he and his classmates are thrown into heavenly host elementary where he goes into heat, discovering things about himself and others until they eventually escape._

_It was promised that everyone would forget about what happened and it was never spoken of again only, Satoshi was left questioning his feelings, for Naomi, and for his best friend..._

_The nightmares started as he approached his next heat, with vivid visions of himself going into heat in that cursed school with no one to save him...only, there is one person who can help._  
_He finds his nightmares almost disappearing whenever he stays over at Yoshiki's and realises his original life plan may not have accounted for this small plot twist._  
_He was in love with his best friend..._

* * *

Satoshi had never so much minded being an omega, after all, he had pretty much planned out the majority of his life after high school. He would confess to Naomi who he was pretty sure felt the same about him and everything would be fine, after all, she was an alpha and he was an omega.  
But then everything went wrong.

The supposedly harmless charm they had done on Mayu's last day had plunged them into the cursed school known as Heavenly Host Elementary and to make matters worse, Satoshi's heat had started prematurely.

He had searched the school high and low with Yuka however, an earthquake separated them just as his heat started getting worse. He had woken up after the earthquake somewhere unknown, his stomach cramping painfully. His head was pounding at this point and he found it harder to concentrate as he tried the door, finding it locked from the other side. With a sigh, he tried searching the room instead, finding an article written about the children they had seen as ghosts who were apparently killed by a teacher at the school. He felt his stomach turn as he read through the article, discovering the extremely gruesome ways in which they were killed. He wasn't the best with this sort of stuff at the best of times but his heat was making him even more sensitive than normal and he felt fear and disgust settle in a pit in his stomach. Knowing the strange ways in which this school worked, he decided to check the door again, finding it still locked and letting out a sigh of frustration which was cut off as he turned around, seeing a girl around the same age as himself staring blankly at him before her mouth stretched into a grin.

"An omega huh? You're going to have fun here"

The worst-case scenario immediately popped into his head and he felt adrenaline rush through his body in fear. Surely there's only one thing she could mean by that..?

Before he could overthink the statement anymore, he felt burning pain blistering on his skin, similar to what his heats usually felt like, only so much worse. It was as if someone was poking hot needles into his skin with no mercy however, he vaguely managed to catch her last words.

"Go to the one who occupies your thoughts..."

His last thought before falling unconscious was a mental list of who that could possibly mean.

He'd been desperately trying to find Yuka, although, he was also worried about the others. Maybe it related to her comment about him being an omega? If that was the case then surely he would have to find Naomi?

His thoughts were cut off as his vision went black, leaving no room for any other logical thought or reasoning.

When he next awoke, he found himself somewhere in the second building once more, sitting up and looking around groggily, trying to work out where he was despite the discomfort lingering in his lower abdomen. He stood up, his legs turning to jelly for a moment, forcing him to grasp the wall for support before making his way down the hallway he was in, trying to remember which floor he was on.

_Maybe Yuka would be here..._

He continued walking, a small flicker of hope sparking inside him, even managing to avoid flinching at the loud slamming of a door somewhere behind him.

Only, flinching wasn't the worst of his worries.

He spun around, hoping to see his sister running towards him, or possibly one of his friends, however, what he saw instead was indeed another student, however, not one he knew.

The newcomer had a grin stretched across his face, a manic look filling his eyes as they locked on Satoshi. He was clearly an alpha, if both his build and the red seeping into his eyes were anything to go by and his tongue darted out to lick his lips and he spoke in a low, singsong voice.

"An omega? And one in heat? You should really run, I'll give you a head start..." The taller male laughed manically and Satoshi felt his blood run cold in pure terror. This was going to end badly if he didn't start running, _now._

And so, he spun back around, taking off down the corridor and hoping to any sort of god he could that this would lead him somewhere other than a dead end.

"Run, rabbit, Run..." He heard the cackling behind him as his feet pounded against the wooden floorboards, a small part of him was afraid that his foot would break right through them however, he couldn't spare the time to stop and worry about that. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief as he found he reached the ground floor after one set of stairs, immediately following the vague memory he had of where the main entrance was. As soon as it came into view, he sped up subconsciously, his fight or flight response kicking in and he practically yanked the door off its hinges, almost crying out in relief when he found that the door wasn't locked.

Continuing towards the other building, he got lucky and found that this door also wasn't locked, rushing inside before realising, he was alone. What was he supposed to do now? He could only run for so long...

His only option was to fight the other student off but he wasn't sure whether he would be strong enough, especially if they were an alpha. He paused for a moment, trying desperately to think of how he could get out of this situation, however, it appeared he had overestimated how much of an advantage he'd gained as he heard the heavy footsteps and dark laughter behind him, immediately spinning around to see the manic looking student grinning at him, his eyes now fully blood red with pheromones wafting off him, making Satoshi gag.

"You didn't run fast enough, rabbit,"

He tried backing away only he stumbled over a broken wooden chair laying on the floor behind him, falling to the ground with a loud grunt. The air around him was thick with the scent of distress as the taller student climbed on top of him, leaning down to lick at his neck with a wicked smirk as the brunette cried out, unable to keep his fear hidden any longer. His eyes squeezed closed however, he heard a loud crack and felt the weight pinning him down release.

"Shinozaki, get Satoshi out of the way! I'll deal with this,"

The brunette scrambled into a sitting position, seeing Yoshiki wielding some sort of metal pipe along with the other student holding his head tightly where he had obviously been hit. That was if the blood dripping into his eyes was anything to go by.

"Mochida, come on, we need to get out of here," Ayumi's voice sounded desperate however, Satoshi's eyes widened in surprise, glancing between her and Yoshiki.

"We can't just leave him though," Satoshi protested, flinching as Yoshiki swung the metal pipe at the students head once more as he moved to attack. They both flinched away as the pipe connected with the person's skull with a sickening crack and his body fell limply to the ground.

Yoshiki spun back around to face his classmates, eyes flicking between them and the now unconscious student before coming to rest on Satoshi, scanning him for any injuries as he asked

"Are you alright?"

The brunet struggled to his feet, his legs shaky in fear and he found himself having to grasp the wall for support, nodding unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up,"

Yoshiki nodded, clearly controlling his breathing as the scent of an omega going into heat threatened to distract him, however, he reached down to pinch his leg hard, snapping himself away from those thoughts. He would die before he let anything happen to Satoshi. To either of them. Luckily, his thoughts were quickly distracted further by Ayumi.

"We should go, we've got Nakashima's student ID so she must be around here somewhere. And we know how we're supposed to get out of here," She stated, taking one last glance at the lifeless body lying behind Yoshiki.

Everyone agreed and they made their way up to the second floor, searching around for anything new since the last earthquake and coming back with nothing except for new holes in the wooden floors. The most noticeable of which seemed to be exactly what they had been looking for as the came to a halt at the edge of the hole, spotting two familiar figures on the other side.

"Nakashima! Yuka!" Ayumi grabbed the pair's attention and Satoshi felt his heart lurch knowing they were both alright. "Are you two both okay?"

They both seemed just as surprised to see them, standing on the other side of the hole, close enough for them to have a brief conversation, with each of them explaining the tragic deaths they knew of as well as sharing information about how to escape. After discussing what to do next, they went their separate ways again, determined to find Naho's notes to finish the last few pieces of the puzzle. They all knew they had a time limit. Not only the one set by the school before another earthquake separated them and scattered everything they had found but also a time limit before Satoshi's heat kicked in further, rendering him unable to do much, not even move without great difficulty. And so, they hurried to find the rest of the notes, finally reaching the third floor and running into Naomi and Yuka again who revealed that Morishige had also died.

They were so close to escaping, they couldn't give up now, no matter what. Satoshi had joined his sister and Naomi at Yuka's stubborn insistence and they headed off to find what they were supposed to do next. He felt confusion running through him as he felt a desperate yearning inside him as they walked away from Yoshiki and Ayumi, however, he shook it off, focussing on the task at hand, getting out of this hellhole alive.

More searching led them to find the black cat plushie which had been a gift to Sachiko from her mother and they had eventually found there way down to an abandoned bomb shelter where Naomi ran off, chasing after Yoshikazu who had been dragging Seiko's corpse along before Satoshi and Yuka had met up with Ayumi and Yoshiki once more. Satoshi had a bad feeling about the entire situation at this point however, he followed the others into the last room, seeing the three appeased ghost children along with Sachiko's corpse and her angered spirit. They all found themselves paralysed by the ghost who caused all of this as she freaked out, lunging forwards and plunging a pair of scissors into Yuka's stomach, wretching a cry from her as Satoshi tried to hold out her tongue and the cat plushie in an attempt to appease her. Luckily, it seemed to work and they were all released, however, Satoshi fell to the floor, his heat finally kicking in fully, and at just the wrong time.

He felt the floor start to shake and vaguely heard one of the ghost children explaining they needed to go outside before Yoshiki's hand gripped his arm, dragging him along as he stumbled to keep up, all the while mumbling an apology.

The rest of it seemed to blur together to Satoshi however, he noticed that at some point Naomi had rejoined them as they reached the forest outside the school, each pulling out their scrap of paper in varying states of awareness.

The next thing he knew his world turned bright white, almost blinding him.

Was he dead?

Were they back home?

He had no idea...

But this floating feeling seemed almost...nice...

He wouldn't mind this for a while...

Yoshiki found his consciousness slowly returning, along with a pounding pain in his skull as he tried to squint his eyes open and look around. What he saw almost made his heart stop with relief as he saw their familiar classroom...their real classroom, complete with the decorations left over from the cultural festival and the silly drawings covering the board from Mayu's leaving party. Forcing himself to sit up, he noticed both Ayumi and Naomi in similar states of semi-consciousness, sitting up and looking around dazed and he spotted Satoshi and Yuka both still unconscious across the room.

"We're back..." Ayumi sounded both shocked and relieved as she slowly stood up, reaching out to touch one of the tables, just to ensure it was definitely there.

"Mm-hmm," Naomi mumbled in agreement, eyes glazed over with tears.

They all noticed Yuka beginning to stir slightly, a cry of pain escaping her as she clutched at her stomach where Sachiko had stabbed her only, there was no blood there. Only a phantom pain which lingered from the school, the only evidence they had been there at all.

Naomi had stood up now, moving to grab some water for Yuka however, Satoshi still lay unconscious near the door to the classroom. Yoshiki frowned in concern, approaching his best friend to try and wake him up, however, the smell of heat hit him full force as he got closer, meaning it was likely that as soon as the brunet awoke, he would be fully in heat.

Which wouldn't be good with two alphas around...

Whilst Yoshiki liked to think his self-control was higher than average, even he wouldn't be able to fight against natural instincts if Satoshi were to wake up. For now, he could always hold his breath and control his breathing, ensuring that he stayed in control. He noticed the other's eyes on him and turned to them with a small sigh.

"We should all get home. I'd rather get Satoshi home before he goes into heat if possible," The blond spoke, already expecting Ayumi's protests.

"But he's unconscious, how can you get him home without waking him up?"

"I'll carry him," Yoshiki turned away in time to miss the look of anger and disbelief thrown his way however, he couldn't avoid Ayumi's verbal protests.

"Kishinuma, he's in heat, do you really think you'll be able to control yourself right now?"

"What else do you expect me to do? No-one else here can carry him, or do you want me to wake him up so that he's in pain and desperate? There's no good way to do this but if he wakes up there's nothing any of us can do to help," Yoshiki could feel his blood boiling in anger, although he knew it was irrational and he made his way towards Satoshi after taking a deep breath.

After struggling somewhat to find a comfortable position to carry the omega in, Yoshiki turned to Ayumi and Naomi, with a questioning look, Yuka already stood beside him, eager to get home after the entire ordeal.

"We're coming," Naomi answered for the both of them, grabbing Ayumi's arm and following after Yoshiki who had already set off out the classroom with Yuka close behind.

He would have been lying to say that it wasn't hard to keep his cool, after all, Satoshi smelt so good, and it wasn't like it was even from a distance. That along with the fact that Satoshi was his best friend, pretty much the only person who knew even the slightest thing about him who was now in heat in his arms.

_Well fuck._

He quickly derailed his train of thought before it went too far, glancing around to see Yuka walking quietly beside him and Ayumi and Naomi following after them.

"You both live nearby right?" Yoshiki asked before adding "I'll walk you home. It's late, and after everything that's happened..."

The two nodded and so, they headed to both Naomi and Ayumi's houses, agreeing to all go to school tomorrow to discuss what on earth had happened, minus Satoshi obviously as he would most likely be bedridden for a week or so after he woke up before Yoshiki and Yuka headed towards the Mochida household with Satoshi thankfully still unconscious. They were greeted at the door by Satoshi's mother who gasped in concern seeing Yoshiki carrying her son.

Yuka brushed off their mother's concerned questions as Yoshiki explained how Satoshi was going into heat and had passed out, conveniently missing out the part about the cursed school for now.

Luckily, no further questions were asked and the blond found himself quickly ushered into the house, being led upstairs by Satoshi's mother regardless of the fact he already knew their house like the back of his hand. He adjusted Satoshi's weight as they entered the brunet's bedroom, placing him down gently on his bed before stepping back and taking a deep, steadying breath before turning to leave.

Satoshi's mother thanked him enthusiastically, offering for him to stay the night which on a normal day he would have accepted however, it wouldn't be worth the risk. Satoshi's scent had been getting stronger ever since they left school and although he didn't show it, he was finding it harder and harder to keep his cool, having to force himself to ignore the omega's alluring smell in order to get him home safely. And so, he thanked Satoshi's parents for the offer and left, taking a few deep breaths as the cold night air hit his face.

He had never thought he would be attracted to the same gender however, the more he thought about it, the more blame he placed on his sub gender. He wasn't attracted to his best friend. He couldn't be.

It was purely down to the fact that he was an alpha and Satoshi was an omega about to go into heat.

With another deep breath and this reasoning playing his head like a mantra, he set off home, not caring about the cold breeze that picked up as he walked. After everything that had happened, he felt strangely numb, not even feeling the cold, even as rain began dribbling from the sky when he was a couple of streets away from his apartment.

He reached his apartment building, heading up the stairs to his apartment on the second floor and finding the dim, flickering light illuminating the stairway to be somewhat eerie for the first time since he moved here.

It was a dumb thought and he knew it, however, he still glanced around behind him before speeding up, taking the steps two at a time.

It definitely made him glad that he'd walked with everyone else at the very least.

He finally made his way into the small apartment, immediately heading to bed and flopping down on top of the sheets with a sigh.

He just needed to sleep, then these thoughts of Satoshi going into heat would disappear.

With some effort, he dragged himself back up, heading towards the bathroom to have a quick shower before practically sleepwalking to bed and falling into a restless sleep.


	2. 2

A/n: I apologise for any mistakes, mainly any where there's no space between words, I kind of broke my space bar a while back and it gets really hard to notice when proofreading :)

* * *

Satoshi's heat had gone by slowly and painfully for the brunet. Every time he was hit by the next wave, he had visions of a sickening grin looming over him, the person who it belonged to unknown. He always willed himself to remember it how it had actually happened, with Yoshiki coming at just the right moment to stop the inevitable happening, however, his brain refused to cooperate, showing him what could have happened had to be been thrown into a different closed space.

Even when he had tried to sleep after finally wearing himself out for the day, it was all he could think about.

He even would have preferred to think of the other horrors they had seen, just anything apart from that.

He could never be that lucky though and so, when his heat finally came to an end, he found himself exhausted both from the amount of energy that heats sapped from people and from the extra lack of rest he'd had due to his thoughts.

It was so bad that it even took him another three days after is heat ended to recover enough that he could force himself to go to school albeit, he didn't take in anything that was said to him that day, however, he couldn't complain as once his heat ended, the visions and nightmares did seem to subside slightly.

When he returned to school, it was promised that everyone would forget about what had happened with Satoshi's heat and it was never spoken of again in the next few months, however, Satoshi was left questioning his feelings, for Naomi, and for his best friend...

The nightmares and visions which sent him spiralling into panic attacks started up again as he approached his next heat, with vivid visions of himself going into heat in that cursed school with no one to save him plaguing his thoughts and even his dreams. He'd not had a decent night's sleep in almost a week now and he still had almost another week to go before his heat only his exhaustion was beginning to make him imagine symptoms. It felt as if his heat was coming early however he knew it was most likely his brain playing tricks on him.

Thinking that a change of scenery may help, he had arranged to stay over at Yoshiki's, desperate for any moment of peace and he found himself subconsciously looking forward to it all throughout the day, barely able to concentrate on any of his lessons although that wasn't too different to normal and by the end of the day, he was practically bouncing from anticipation as he walked over to Yoshiki's desk, seeing the blond asleep leaning against the wall. His eyes snapped open as Satoshi gently shook his shoulder, making the omega jump slightly which he quickly laughed off, his face burning a bright red.

Yoshiki was quick to make a joke about his still being easy to scare after everything they went through in that school however, it lacked his usual humour, clearly showing that he himself had also been afraid since they returned.

It was reassuring to hear his best friend had felt the same and that he wasn't alone with bis fears and it was all the more reassuring knowing that he may get a decent nights rest with the blond around.

A loud cough interrupted his thoughts and he snapped his head up slightly to look at Yoshiki who had now stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You coming?" Yoshiki asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, to which Satoshi simply nodded, leading the way out of the classroom before falling into step beside Yoshiki as they walked down the hallway.

Comfortable conversation filled their walk to Yoshiki's apartment, neither of them bringing up the elephant in the room, Heavenly host, until they were safely inside, shrugging off their shoes and coats.

"You're not doing well either are you?" Yoshiki stated rather than asking, flopping down on the sofa with a sigh, Satoshi following after him, glancing towards the blond before his gaze came to rest on his entwined hands in his lap and he shook his head, not knowing whether Yoshiki actually saw but knowing the blond would know his answer regardless.

It was silent for a moment before Yoshiki's head perked up slightly, inhaling deeply with a confused frown. Satoshi glanced towards him once more and noticed Yoshiki's gaze fixed on him, almost studying him as he asked

"Are you going into heat?"

Satoshi shook his head, seeing the surprise on Yoshiki's face as he explained quietly.

"I've not been sleeping well so I've been having symptoms of a heat but it's not due until next week... I'm...Sorry though,"

"No, you don't need to apologise," Yoshiki shook his head with a frown "I was just worried...I didn't want you to trust me that much if you were,"

"Why would I not trust you...You helped me out in that damned school despite everything..." Satoshi spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact with Yoshiki.

"Still-" Yoshiki protested "It took an awful lot of self-control last time, the last thing I want is to hurt you..."

"You won't. I know you, and I know you wouldn't hurt a fly unless they hurt someone you care about," Satoshi gave a smile, nudging Yoshiki with his elbow, the blond grabbing the offending limb to restrain the brunet.

"Nice try," The blond grinned, releasing Satoshi as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head before moving to turn on the games console on the shelf underneath the TV stand, throwing a controller in Satoshi's vague direction. He smirked as he heard the brunette fumbling to catch the controller, fully expecting the playful shove he received once he returned to sit beside Satoshi.

"I'll hurt your pride when I beat you, that much is for sure," Yoshiki joked, the two falling into their old playful routine.

Much like he had said, Yoshiki managed to beat Satoshi at every game they played that night, gaining amusement from the brunet's frustrated sighs and grunts of aggravation and before they knew it, the sky outside had begun to darken and both their stomachs grumbled in displeasure.

Yoshiki flashed the brunet a grin as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head again with a pop of his shoulder before heading towards the small kitchen off to the side of the apartment to prepare something for them to eat.

Satoshi stood to follow his friend, knowing his own lack of cooking skills would be of no help so instead sitting off to the side to watch the blond cooking. He let his thoughts wander as he watched his friend pull out various ingredients to make a simple meal, his eyes subconsciously tracing the blond's body appreciatively. As much as he tried to simply shake himself out of his seemingly daze-like state, he found his train of thought wandering to how lucky any omega would be to have Yoshiki as an alpha. The brunet honestly could not understand how Shinozaki had never so much as once looked at the blond, after all, not only was he good looking, he was kind (underneath a cold exterior that is), protective of those he loved, and the guy could cook. And he could cook well at that.

Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling loudly, gaining Yoshiki's attention as the blond flashed a grin towards him.

"You okay? You looked a million miles away for a moment there,"

Satoshi nodded absentmindedly, brushing off Yoshiki's concern as the blond moved to grab some plates out of another cupboard, serving up the meal he had made and passing one of the plates to the brunet.

"I was just...thinking..." Satoshi was quiet which wouldn't usually seem too out of character, however, Yoshiki observed his body language, noticing immediately that there was something the brunet wasn't telling him.

He decided to drop the subject, figuring that Satoshi would tell him what was wrong when he felt comfortable and decided to change the subject, instead asking

"Do you want to watch a film?"

Satoshi nodded before adding a teasing

"You choose though, before you even think about asking me. Otherwise, we'll be here all day,"

The blond grinned, knowing how indecisive Satoshi could be as he selected some random action film, inserting it into the TV before grabbing the remote and settling down next to Satoshi, the two beginning to eat as the film started.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur as they began a movie marathon, dropping in comments here and there as they both dozed off slightly.

It must have been a couple of hours later when Yoshiki awoke, looking around in confusion and realising he must have fallen asleep in the living room, quickly becoming aware of the numbness in his arm. He tried to wriggle his arm, finding it impossible as he felt a weight on top of the limb, glancing to the side and squinting in the darkened room, illuminated only by the TV screen to see Satoshi leaning against his arm fast asleep. He fumbled around to grab his phone, clicking the home button to check the time, shocked to see it was almost half one in the morning. He moved to wake Satoshi up, feeling the brunet twitching in his sleep, his face tense with a fearful expression on his face. The blond immediately moved to wake his friend up, clearly able to tell that the brunet was having a nightmare, able to sense the distress coming off him both due to his tense body language and his scent which had turned heavier and fearful.

The blond gently shook Satoshi's shoulder, feeling him flinch away and momentarily halting his movements before shifting to shake him harder, finally waking him as the brunet shot up from where he had previously been slumped against Yoshiki, very nearly headbutting the blond in the process. Yoshiki watched Satoshi's shaking, shivering body, waiting for the brunet to calm down somewhat before attempting to help, knowing the terrified omega may lash out due to his oncoming heat.

Satoshi finally lifted his wide-eyed gaze, flicking around the room, the smell of fear and anxiety still heavy in the air. Yoshiki gently rested a hand on the brunet's shoulder in reassurance, offering a small smile as Satoshi glanced towards him through teary eyelashes.

"Sorry...I'm fine..." The brunet mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact with the blond as he wrung his hands together.

"How often do these happen?" Yoshiki asked, sensing Satoshi's annoyance towards himself, clearly blaming himself for waking the blond up and for worrying him. "Satoshi?"

The brunet finally turned to Yoshiki, his face distraught as he made eye contact for a brief moment before looking away once more and answering quietly.

"Usually not too often...Well...Usually only once or twice a night...recently it's been worse..."

"Any reason why it might have been worse?" Yoshiki inquired, trying to work out how best to help the brunet.

Satoshi seemed to cower away at the question, ducking his head and curling into himself as if to hide from Yoshiki's gaze.

"I...They..." The brunet stumbled over his words, trying to find an explanation which would satisfy the blond. "They happened a lot when we returned...when I was in heat...I...kept thinking of that guy...when you saved me. Only it was different. You weren't there...And now it's happening again..."

Yoshiki's face scrunched up in displeasure, glancing towards Satoshi with his concern clearly showing on his face as the brunet added quietly

"I think I'm associating it with being in heat...and I don't know how to stop it..."

Yoshiki took this opportunity to wrap his arms around the brunet, pulling him to rest on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the distressed omega.

"Satoshi..." The blond was unsure how to respond, instead, rubbing a hand up and down Satoshi's spine as a form of comfort, relief flooding through him as he felt the omega relax against him.

"Usually...I wake up more often...tonight's been the most I've slept in the past week or so..." The brunet added, his voice muffled by Yoshiki's shoulder.

"You're always welcome to stay here if it helps," Yoshiki offered, adding as an afterthought "That's the first time I've not actually had to force myself to sleep,"

Satoshi pulled away slightly to look at him with a small smile as the blond suggested

"We should probably actually go to bed, huh?"

A nod from the brunet was all the answer he needed, releasing Satoshi from his hold and standing up to stretch his arms above his head. The loud pop that came from his shoulder was loud in the otherwise quiet room, causing Satoshi to let out a small chuckle

"You're getting old," The brunet laughed, following suit in standing up and heading towards Yoshiki's bedroom after the blond had turned the TV off, using the torch on his phone to illuminate the way before flicking the light on in the bedroom.

They both got ready for bed in relative silence, neither mentioning what had happened before, even as they both settled down, the main light now switched off and the lamp on the bedside table on to illuminate the room with a warm glow.

Satoshi lay facing the blond who lay on his back, a calm feeling washing over him at the familiarity of the situation. Although staying at Yoshiki's meant sharing a bed with his best friend, Satoshi found he didn't care. After all, they were friends, there was nothing wrong with it. If anything the most scandalous thing about it was the difference in sub-genders. Satoshi brushed off those thoughts, instead focusing his attention on how calm and relaxed he felt, relishing in this now rare feeling. Ever since they'd returned from that damned school it was as if he was constantly on edge, waiting for an attack or a trap of some sort to spring out of nowhere, leaving him surprised when none came. And so, he simply enjoyed himself, knowing that it wouldn't last forever but wanting to savour this moment for as long as possible.

Yoshiki had gone quiet and Satoshi found the silence somewhat comforting rather than unnerving as he usually found it and he found himself falling asleep once more, his last thoughts revolving around his best friend and how comforting the alpha's scent was.

Over the next few days, Satoshi reluctantly accepted Yoshiki's offer to stay over more often, despite not wanting to bother his friend, and he found himself enjoying these nights more than he thought was possible with no explanation other than it was Yoshiki he was with. At this point, he practically lived either at the blond's apartment or school, only returning home briefly for clothes or school supplies, and to reassure his parents he was still alive and although the blond assured him that it was okay, he swore to himself that he would pay him back for this.

Admittedly, Satoshi was probably being a bit too risky. His heat was now mere days away however, he decided to risk the next couple of days. He couldn't bear the thought of returning to nightmare filled nights only, he would have to eventually. He was already asking a lot of Yoshiki just having him stay with him, there was no way on earth he would even ask the blond to let him stay through his heat.

If he had worked it out correctly, he still had at least two days before his heat would start and so, he met up with Yoshiki after they had both finished their last lesson, walking to Yoshiki's apartment whilst chatting about their days.

If Yoshiki noticed how close he was to his heat, he didn't say anything and the two fell into what had become a usual routine. It wasn't until they were sat eating that Satoshi felt something was off. Nothing obvious, just a feeling settled deep in his stomach which unnerved him slightly however, he tried to ignore it for now, figuring he was being paranoid.

He still had two days until his heat.

It was normal to get some symptoms a few days early too.

He was fine.

Only he wasn't.

Accompanying the pit in his stomach, his head became hazy, clouding his thoughts despite his best attempts at focussing on his surroundings and he struggled greatly to hear what Yoshiki was saying.

All of a sudden, his mind flashed back to Heavenly Host. Back to what Naho Saenoki had said before another earthquake had transported him to the second wing, only for him to be targeted, his heat attracting the alpha student. More specifically, he recalled what was said just before the earthquake.

"Go to the one who occupies your thoughts..."

He had thought nothing of it at the time and had since forgotten about it considering everything that had happened however, his brain decided to helpfully supply the information now and everything seemed to fall into place.

The reason he was so relieved when it was Yoshiki who saved him. The reason his nightmares diminished when he was with the blond. The reason his scent was so calming for the brunet...

Yoshiki was his mate.

He was in love with his best friend.

And he was currently going into heat beside said friend.

"...astoshi..?..Satoshi..?" Yoshiki's concerned voice finally broke through the daze and Satoshi's head snapped towards the blond, words escaping him without a second thought

"I...I think I love you.."

He managed to focus enough to see Yoshiki's facial expression, noticing that the blond didn't look overly surprised at the revelation, forcing a confused look onto the brunet's own face.

"You...don't feel the same do you...?" Satoshi asked, his mind racing with a million and one thoughts.

He had been sure that Yoshiki was his mate...how else could everything be explained...?

Then again, he had also been sure that Naomi would be his mate...

Suddenly he found himself short of breath, not sure when his breathing had become faster, heavier but also not having the power to control it. Only, there were arms wrapping around him, not constricting as he struggled for breath, just comforting. A reassuring weight against him.

"That's not it... I...I just already knew...I wasn't surprised...You...Kind of said it in your sleep the other day..." Yoshiki reassured, speaking quietly beside Satoshi's ear, trying to keep his explanation short as he struggled to control his instincts. "Look, I feel the same but..you're going into heat...I...I need to get you home somehow. I don't want to do anything when you can't think straight" He was now speaking through gritted teeth, holding onto every last shred of self-control as Satoshi's scent became stronger with every passing minute.

"I can think straight...I promise...I want this as long as you do too..." Satoshi's voice was surprisingly even as he spoke and Yoshiki found himself taken aback, considering his current options. Whilst he was strongly against the idea of Satoshi being alone throughout his heat, plagued by nightmares, the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of the brunet. He couldn't help but laugh at the last part the brunette said.

"Of course I want to...You have no idea how difficult it is for me to restrain myself right now...I just...Don't want to hurt you...Or for you to regret it..." Yoshiki took a steadying breath as he explained this, battling with his instincts to try and keep a clear head.

"You won't. Like I said...I trust you," Satoshi sounded so sure but Yoshiki could clearly see how unfocused his eyes were and how his face was flushed red.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, tension filling the room before Yoshiki spoke decisively.

"No. You should stay here... It's not safe for you to be out in public like this...But, wait until the first wave passes, then you'll be able to think clearer. Then I'll help you if you still want,"

Satoshi let out what could only be described as a whine as Yoshiki released him from his embrace, instead taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

"Yoshikiii..." Satoshi protested as Yoshiki pressed a hand to the brunet's chest, urging him to sit on the bed before moving to grab something out of the bedside table which he passed in Satoshi's general direction.

"I...Don't know how you usually deal with heats...but there's some lube there...I'm gonna grab you some water and something to eat...Will you be okay?"

Satoshi hummed in response, seemingly finding it harder and harder to concentrate and understandably so, Yoshiki found himself in a similar position, having to force himself to walk back towards the door, quickly adding

"If you need anything just shout, I'll be right outside,"

Satoshi let out a noise, already removing his clothes desperately, and Yoshiki took this as a noise of agreement, slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him, walking away and taking a few calming breaths. Every instinct was telling him to turn back and help Satoshi, help his omega, however, his conscience fought back twice as hard, forcing him to continue walking towards the kitchen where he quickly cracked open the windows, the fresh air helping greatly to calm him down.

After sitting by the open window for a while, the blond stood up once more, doing his best to ignore the omega's scent filling his apartment as he thought of something that Satoshi could eat quickly in between waves of his heat. He tried to tune out the faint sounds of Satoshi's moans whilst he prepared some food and drinks for the brunet however, there was only so long he could completely ignore them. Once he finished with the snacks, he found himself flopping down on the sofa, the scent of heat filling the entire apartment now as he reached down, slipping his hand into his pants with a long gran of relief. His hand felt like it was burning as he began stroking himself slowly, straining his ears to hear Satoshi's moans and letting his eyes slip closed in bliss.

He quickly became frustrated with the lack of movement he could get with his pants still on, quickly removing his hand to unbutton the offending fabric and shove them down haphazardly before returning to his previous task, twisting and wrapping his hand around his length and thrusting with desperation. His breathing was heavy both from the rapid movement of his hand and to try and inhale as much of Satoshi's scent as was possible.

He knew this was wrong. Satoshi was in heat when he said all that about wanting him. As much as he hoped it wasn't the case, the brunet's heat may have been talking...

Yoshiki shook his head as if to physically shake the thoughts from his head before letting his mind drift elsewhere to help get him off, letting thoughts of various porn videos he could recall flick through his head whilst he desperately tried to ignore Satoshi's scent. He soon began losing control, thrusting desperately into his fist as Satoshi's scent became stronger still, indicating that he was at the peak of the first wave of his heat. The blond continued jerking himself off, letting himself listen to Satoshi's moans as he got closer and closer to his release, his hand moving faster and faster, twisting round the tip of his cock before sliding back down with a drawn out breath.

It was one last distant moan he heard from Satoshi that drove him over the edge.

"Ahh...Ah...Yoshi-ki..."

Hearing his name coming from the brunet in such a lewd manner was enough to drive him crazy and he quickly reached his orgasm, releasing all over the shirt he was wearing with a sigh.

Dragging himself up from the sofa, he fastened his pants, pulling the now stained shirt he was wearing off and heading to throw it in the basket beside the washing machine before grabbing a hoodie from one of the radiators, pulling it on to block out the chill from the open windows.

Satoshi's scent had weakened now and Yoshiki presumed that the first wave of his heat must be over, heading to the kitchen to grab the food and drinks he had prepared earlier before heading towards the bedroom, quickly knocking on the door first as a precaution. When Satoshi answered with a weak sounding 'Yeah?' the blond opened the door, slipping inside and immediately being hit by the scent of Satoshi's heat full on.

He took a few steadying breaths before approaching the brunet, placing the food and glass of water on the bedside table before sitting beside the brunet on the bed. He didn't face him yet, knowing if he saw his expression he'd agree to practically anything without a second thought. And he couldn't risk hurting Satoshi.

Instead, he evened his voice as much as he could muster, asking

"How are you feeling?"

Satoshi seemed to take the question seriously, considering his answer for a moment before answering, somewhat sheepishly.

"Okay..I guess...I'm tired but it's nowhere near as bad as last time...and I can't really feel my limbs.." The brunet now reached out, his hand brushing Yoshiki's shoulder as he continued, quieter this time "I meant what I said. I want...I want you to fuck me..."

Yoshiki found himself gaping in surprise at Satoshi's choice of words, finally turning to face the brunet, his shock evident on his face, much to the amusement of his best friend.

"That was...blunt?" Yoshiki couldn't find the words to answer that statement, staring blankly at Satoshi as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Sometimes I feel like that's the only way to make you understand," The brunet gave a lopsided smile "You can be a bit dense sometimes," He dodged the playful punch which was sent his way, his teasing smile still plastered to his face as he continued "And before you ask, I'm definitely sure. I...I think I've just been in denial...but...I'm sure. I want you Yoshiki. And not just to help with my heat,"

Yoshiki was still somewhat lost for words, simply nodding before trying to change the subject by turning to grab the glass of water he'd brought before urging Satoshi to sit up.

"You need to drink. And eat. Otherwise, you'll be exhausted by the end of this,"

The brunet nodded, accepting the drink gratefully, having not realised how thirsty he was beforehand, reluctantly accepting the food which Yoshiki offered him too, although he didn't feel overly hungry however, the blond could be highly persuasive when he wanted to be.

That along with a joking threat of force-feeding him that is.

Once he was convinced that Satoshi had eaten and drunk enough, Yoshiki encouraged the brunet to lie down, settling down beside him and propping his head up with his hand, simply observing Satoshi as he lay, relaxed and content.

At least for now.

It wasn't long until they both found themselves falling asleep, Yoshiki moving to pull the brunet into a loose hug as Satoshi allowed his eyes to close, succumbing to the exhaustion from his heat which began weighing down on him.

The next time Yoshiki awoke was to Satoshi weakly shaking his shoulder, the smell of heat surrounding him, somehow even stronger than it had been before and for the first time that night, he let his instincts start to take over him, immediately feeling a million more times awake as he took in Satoshi's still naked form, flushed red from the stifling heat in the room. The blond manoeuvred Satoshi to lie on his back, towering over him with an arm on either side of his head as he leant down slowly, searching Satoshi's eyes for permission which he found was given eagerly before connecting their mouths together in a slow kiss. Their mouths moved in perfect unison, Satoshi simply complying in his daze like state, pure bliss displayed on his face at the sensation of finally being touched by the blond he had yearned for. Yoshiki took the initiative at Satoshi's long, drawn-out whine to take a step further, letting his tongue slip out, being met eagerly by Satoshi's parted lips. The blond explored his mate's mouth as his hands began gently caressing the omega's neck, slowly slipping down to his shoulders, his kisses quickly following suit.

The blond sucked and nipped at the skin on Satoshi's throat, not paying particular attention to any single spot until he reached the brunet's scent glands at the base of his throat where his neck connected to his shoulders.

Starting on one side, Yoshiki gently sucked on the tender, swollen flesh, eliciting a loud, almost squeal-like sound from Satoshi before he let his tongue prod the flesh, inhaling deeply at the increased scent surrounding him. When he did eventually back off the gland, he noticed that the skin there was now a dark red colour, purple spots dotting through the small circle of colour. He felt his chest swell with pride upon seeing the mark, trailing gentle kisses across Satoshi's chest to his other scent gland, repeating the same process to tease the already desperate omega, all the while allowing his hands to roam lower and lower, teasing and pinching the brunet's nipples whilst he worked on recreating the same mark.

Once satisfied, he released the skin with a quiet pop, sitting back to admire the sight sprawled out before him.

He would be lying if he said Satoshi looked anything less than absolutely gorgeous.

Messy brunet hair spread around his head like a halo and his face was flushed red and blotchy with his mouth open wide, heavy breaths escaping him as if he had just finished a marathon.

The flush continued down his neck, only interrupted by the small bite marks Yohiki had left here and there until his gaze reached his scent glads, both red and swollen, emitting the sweetest scent Yoshiki had ever had the pleasure of inhaling.

A genuine smile slipped it's way onto Yoshiki's face as he observed his best friend, his mate, laid beneath him, desperate for him.

"Yo...shiki...Please...St-op staring...just do something..." Satoshi practically mewled, giving the blond no choice but to comply, lowering his mouth to continue his trail down Satoshi's chest, this time his mouth latching onto an erect nipple, sucking and biting at the flesh all the while using his hand to flick and pinch the other one, ignoring Satoshi's protests about his hands being cold.

He pulled away slightly, seeing the light reflecting slightly off the saliva he had left on Satoshi's skin blowing cold air onto the brunet's sensitive nipple and earning a full-body jerk in response.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi's surprise was clear in his voice however, the way he moaned the blond's name betrayed how much he had enjoyed it, arching into Yoshiki's touch desperately. "Ple..ase!"

Yoshiki took pity on the helpless omega sprawled out before him, scanning the bed quickly for the lube which he located quickly, squirting some out onto his hand before reaching down to grasp Satoshi's cock, smirking at the way Satoshi flinched from the sudden pleasure.

As he began stroking the omega's cock, he continued where he had left off, sucking and biting his way down Satoshi's chest, not caring about the uncomfortable position it put him in as he trailed wet kisses across the brunet's stomach, grinning at the way he flinched away with a giggle trailing off into a whine. Obviously he already knew that Satoshi was ticklish however, he couldn't help himself with how he was laid, open and ready for anything Yoshiki would do to him.

Luckily for the Satoshi, Yoshiki moved on quickly, not wanting to annoy Satoshi too much by tickling him and instead moving down further still, past where Satoshi needed him most to suck hard at one of his inner thighs.

The omega tried to pull away from the slight pain as Yoshiki sucked hard, forcing the blood to the surface of his skin before pulling back to admire the mark.

"Gotta make sure everyone knows you're mine," The blond joked, earning another whine from Satoshi who wrapped his legs tightly around Yoshiki's back to pull him closer

"Please..." By this point, Satoshi's voice was nothing more than a whisper and Yoshiki decided to take pity on him, lowering his head to take in the tip of the omega's cock. Satoshi let out shuddering moan at the feeling of finally getting some sort of relief after who knows how long of torture. As much as he tried not to, Satoshi couldn't help but thrust up into Yoshiki's mouth, desperate for more stimulation as tears of frustration escaped him against his will.

Yoshiki seemed to get the message, taking Satoshi's cock deeper into his mouth and sucking hard. It seemed the omega was even more worked up than Yoshiki originally thought as it only took a couple of minutes for Satoshi to tense up, jerking slightly in Yoshiki's hold as he released down the blond's throat. Yoshiki pulled back, giving the brunet a grin before slipping an arm underneath Satoshi's back to flip him over to lie on his stomach.

Satoshi could already feel his cock hardening again, the desperation not leaving him quite yet as Yoshiki manhandled him onto his hands and knees, pressing himself against Satoshi's leg briefly with a sigh of pleasure. The blond sat back on his heels for a moment, simply admiring Satoshi and running a hand over the pale expanse of skin before him. he spent some time simply roaming around Satoshi's skin, tracing his spine and running a finger down to his hole, teasingly brushing over the puckered entrance, wet with slick, with one finger, relishing in the desperate groan it elicited from Satoshi.

It was when Satoshi began lowering his hips to try and grind on the bed that Yoshiki decided he had teased enough, gripping Satoshi's hips firmly to stop the barely noticeable movements in an attempt to gain even the smallest amount of pleasure.

The blond gently reassured the omega as he let out a distressed moan, running his hand more firmly down Satoshi's spine before finally paying attention to the place Satoshi wanted him to, gently slipping a finger inside the omega's hot, wet entrance.

He quickly learnt how loose Satoshi already was, managing to slip in a second finger almost immediately with no resistance from the brunet, only a blissful moan which choked off as he spread his two fingers.

"Yosh-iki...More...please...!" Satoshi was practically begging at this point, glancing over his shoulder at the blond with the most desperate expression Yoshiki had ever seen on anyone in his life.

Complying, Yoshiki added another finger, watching how Satoshi practically swallowed them, clenching around him with each shuddering breath he took.

"I can take it...Ple..ase..." Satoshi's voice broke in the middle of his sentence and Yoshiki decided he had teased the omega enough for one night, complying with Satoshi's request by pulling his fingers out slowly, wiping the excess slick off on the bedsheets without a second thought before reaching to fumble around in the bedside drawer, grabbing a condom and hastily ripping open the foil packaging.

He heard Satoshi mumble something about not bothering with a condom however, he ignored it, unsure whether the brunet was on any other form of birth control and not willing to risk the chance of him getting pregnant. After all, Satoshi was only listening to his instincts at the moment, unaware of what he truly wanted and Yoshiki wasn't about to take advantage of that.

He made quick work of rolling down the condom before reaching out for Satoshi's hips once more, pressing gently against his entrance which offered no resistance, allowing him to slip in easily.

The moan, or more like scream, that escaped Satoshi sounded inhuman as Yoshiki began a slow rhythm, barely thrusting in to allow Satoshi get used to the feeling of having someone inside him. After all, toys were a lot different to the real thing. And as far as the blond was aware, Satoshi had never experienced the real thing.

Satoshi clenching around him tightly was the only encouragement he needed to gradually speed up his thrusts, changing up the angle he pushed in at to try and find Satoshi's prostate.

And based on the shriek that left the brunet, he'd managed to find it.

"Yoshi..ki..there..!"

Who was he to argue when Satoshi sounded so needy and desperate? He continued angling his thrusts in the same place, breathing heavily along with Satoshi as they both became covered in a sheen of sweat both from the strenuous activity and the sheer heat in the bedroom.

The blond reached around Satoshi's chest, pulling him up against him to change the angle completely, causing the brunet to see stars as the new angle made it even easier for Yoshiki to hit his prostate. To add to this, Yoshiki reached down to stroke Satoshi's cock, teasingly slow as he slowed his thrusts to match.

Satoshi's could barely form a comprehensible sentence by this point and Yoshiki made sure to savour this moment before catching the omega off guard with a sharp thrust directly to his prostate.

He could tell Satoshi was close to his release as he clenched desperately around him and could feel himself also reaching his peak, breathing out a quiet

"Can I knot you?"

Satoshi's answer was a slur of words at this point, his head foggy and unfocused as he desperately tried to comprehend Yoshiki's question.

"Yesyesyes...Please...Ple..ase...knot me..!"

The blond let a grin slip onto his face at this, lowering Satoshi back to his hands and knees before pressing in between his shoulder blades, pushing him down into the mattress as he sped up his thrusts once more, ripping screams of pleasure from Satoshi's mouth as they both rapidly approached their orgasms.

Satoshi's voice broke once more as he moaned out, his entire body tensing and spasming with the intensity of his release, barely registering Yoshiki's thrusts slowing to a stop as his knot began swelling inside him. The stretch was intense as Satoshi finally became somewhat aware of his own body once more, feeling Yoshiki's body leaning heavily on top of his own, the blond's breathing heavy and ragged, much like his own as he slowly came down from his high, feeling his limbs threatening to give out on him.

"Yosh-iki," He cringed inwardly at how rough his voice sounded, feeling the blond lift his head to glance at him "I'm gonna fall if we stay like this much longer,"

Yoshiki shot up from where he had slumped against the brunet's back, accidentally pulling slightly at where they were connected, earning a hiss from Satoshi and quickly apologising profusely. He carefully managed to manoeuvre them so that they were both laid on their side, still joined together for at least the next half an hour or so.

It wasn't the most comfortable position however, Satoshi supposed it could be worse. Besides, he had asked the blond to knot him so he should have expected this. He felt Yishiki begin kissing gently at his neck, nuzzling into his scent glands once more which were nowhere near as swollen as before he heard the blond mumble into his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Satoshi grinned widely, even though he knew that Yoshiki couldn't see it, nodding before adding a hoarse sounding

"Yeah, I've never been better,"

Yoshiki leaned up, propping himself up on his elbow to glance at the brunet's face to check if he was lying, seeing nothing but genuine happiness on Satoshi's face and settling down again, satisfied with the answer.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much," The alpha let his hand trail down Satoshi's spine towards where they were connected, Feeling Satoshi arch his spine into the touch with a quiet groan.

"I think I'll be a bit stiff," He laughed, reassuring the blond that he wasn't actually hurt before adding "That was amazing. Thank you for helping me...Usually, every wave lasts so much longer than that..."

He let his eyes slip closed, humming in contentment, and feeling exhaustion begin to wash over him.

"You're tired?" Yoshiki asked, reaching up to run a hand through Satoshi's hair, to which the brunet hummed in agreement. "You should sleep. It's quite late," The blond glanced at the clock on the wall opposite his bed, seeing it was extremely early morning.

"Hmm," He could tell the brunet was already falling asleep, and could feel himself following suit, reassured by the scent of his mate surrounding the room and finding himself not caring about the usual nightmares which plagued his sleep. It felt relaxing, curled up behind the omega, and he could only hope Satoshi felt the same. Burying his face in Satoshi's hair, he felt himself slowly falling asleep comforted by the warmth and scent surrounding him.

"I'm glad you're my mate," He whispered into the darkened room as he fell asleep.


End file.
